You May Now Kiss the Bride
by vjgm
Summary: This is my version of the wedding starring then minister, Emmett Cullen. With Emmett in charge, you know that humor will be involved. How does Emmett handle this important job? Will he behave? Or will Bella and Edward kill him? ONESHOT of SILLINESS.


**_I dont own Emmett, Stephenie Meyer does, I just made him an ordained minister!_**

**_Thanks to qjmom for being my beta on this one!! Love ya! And to the ladies at Twilighted, ya'll make me laugh out loud!_**

**_I now give you, Minister Emmett..._**

You may now Kiss the Bride

EmPOV

It was a miracle this day had happened at all.

Renee came to town the week before the wedding with her own set of ideas of what Bella's 'perfect' wedding should look like, and to say that they were completely different from the plans that Alice had already made, was the understatement of the century.

At first Renee thought a more colorful wedding would make the guests happy. To her, the idea of the bridesmaids in different color dresses would give the altar a shimmery "rainbow effect" which she decided would make everyone smile, …except the bride of course. Like clockwork, the next day, Renee would change her mind about the colors, or the flowers or the food and the process would start all over again. Bella stayed as close as possible to Jasper that week so he could help her stay calm, cool, and collected and not explode at her mother.

The indecision and fickle nature of Renee gave Alice a headache that took her out at the knees. She spent most of the week lying on the couch, trying not to be overwhelmed by all of Renee's flittering choices. Top hats for the groomsmen, no top hats, barefoot bridesmaids or heels, fish, pork or chicken…. Pictures of Bella and Edward's wedding done in a cowboy theme, medieval times and one that somehow incorporated a pair of Irish step dancers, flashed through Alice's head at mind numbing speeds. Alice became so overwhelmed; Jasper eventually took her to Seattle for a night, just to keep her sane.

Bella and Edward considered eloping to Vegas on more than one occasion, but every time the idea crossed their minds, the phone rang and Alice would threaten them with bodily harm if they so much as left the city limits. She promised that in the end, she still saw them having the wedding of their dreams so to just relax and push all thoughts of Sin City out of their minds.

Even with all the bumps in the road, the day was finally here and everyone around the house was edgy, - not just the bride and groom. Carlisle and Esme wanted to be the perfect host and hostess to the guests and make Renee and Charlie feel comfortable with everything. The house was cleaned, the kitchen was stocked; the refrigerator was bursting with food, and Carlisle went out and bought one of every kind of bottle at the state liquor store so their home would seem as normal as possible.

Alice spent days choreographing Bella's pre-wedding preparations to make sure no detail was overlooked. There was a minute by minute schedule to assure a smooth and successful execution. Rosalie was Alice's second in command, and she was also the one person who would throw out even the mother of the bride if she did anything to upset Bella today. I was so proud of my wife for making a real effort to get closer to Bella.

I stuck my head in the door and watched Edward pace nervously back and forth across the living room, his eyes focused on the floor in front of him, his hands raking through his hair every few seconds as he futilely tried to calm his nerves.

Carlisle and Esme tried to distract and reassure him that everything would go off without a hitch, while Jasper sent a constant feeling of calm in his direction that was probably powerful enough to make a charging bull sit down and play a game of Go Fish, but it had little to no effect on Edward. He was a force of nature sometimes.

"What time is it now?" Edward asked impatiently as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"About three minutes later that the last time you asked me, dear," Esme smiled as she began adjusting his tie.

Edward looked at me and Jasper, "Why in the world would you ever voluntary go through this more than once? I have never been so nervous and excited before in my life. If my heart still worked, I am quite certain it would have exploded by now." Edward sank into a nearby chair, trying to regain his composure before he fell apart completely.

I went over and gave his shoulder a reassuring shake. "You'll live through this Edward, and it will all be worth it the moment that you see Bella walk down the aisle, and she takes your breath away, trust me. That is the part you never get tired of experiencing."

Jasper smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Carlisle…" Edward looked at him apprehensively.

"It's time Edward., let's Let's go get you married, son!" Carlisle laughed as he led Edward out the door and into the backyard.

Jasper grabbed my arm, "I hope you're going to behave. I don't know how much more Edward can take today. And if he's this bad, imagine how poor Bella is doing."

"Have a little faith in me, Jasper. I'd never ruin this day for them," I smiled at Jasper who visibly relaxed with my words. "However, that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with them, and make them smile…"

Carlisle led Edward to the gazebo in the backyard to wait until it was time to being. Jasper and I returned to our job of seating the remaining guests.

The backyard was lined with row after row of white wooden chairs. Each one had a white cushion on the seat and a satin bow across the back. The aroma of freesia filled the air, bouquets of the fragrant flower were scattered everywhere you turned. Instead of a white, fabric runner, lining the center aisle, Alice had had a hard wood runner installed to put Bella more at ease about making it safely down the aisle and not tripping in front of all the guests.

As I led a very clingy and giggly Jessica Stanley and that buffoon Mike Newton to the last two available seats on Bella's side of the aisle, I realized that it was time to get this show on the road. I joined Jasper behind all of the rows of chairs and as we waited for Esme, she had decided to go see Bella quickly before the wedding started so she could tell Bella her that she loved her.

Moments later, our mother came out the back door, beaming. Her face was full of pride and love as she glided down the stairs. I offered her my arm, which she readily accepted, and Jasper did the same.

"I love you so much. You make me smile every day and I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have three amazing sons, and now… three," her voice caught with emotion. "…three beautiful daughters." Carlisle appeared behind us as she stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on each of our cheeks, then gave my arm a squeeze, and as the music changed, right on cue, we walked our mother down the aisle.

Esme and Carlisle took their seats on the right side and soon, a very teary eyed Renee was led down the aisle by her husband Phil. When Renee was safely in her seat, it was time to start.

_So do you feel like getting married today, Edward? If not, just say the word and Jasper and I will toss you in the Jeep and we'll head for Tahiti or someplace far, far away. I know you aren't sure about your feelings for Bella or anything and Newton is here after all, I'm sure he wouldn't mind standing in for you and marrying Bella…_

I wasn't even able to finish the thought before Edward was at my side smiling. "Thank you for making me laugh, I needed that."

"Anything for you my brother, anything for you."

I stood at the center of the main aisle, with Edward beside me, followed by Jasper and then Ben was on the end and we nervously waited for the girls to arrive.

Everyone on the groom's side of the aisle turned a good twenty seconds before Bella's side; those with vampire hearing knew the moment the door to the house creaked open and they spun around in anticipation of seeing the beautiful bride. Bella's side merely looked at each other in confusion, trying to figure out what in the world they were all staring at.

I looked out on our family and friends as Angela make made her way down the aisle. Aro, Marcus and Caius sat in the back, taking everything in silently. Tanya, Irina and Kate all beamed as the bridesmaid's processed to the front. The moment they met Bella, they too became completely smitten with her.

Any tension that Bella had felt, knowing that Tanya had made advances on Edward all those years ago was put to rest when she was swept up into Tanya's arms in a warm embrace. "I am so happy to meet the woman who finally made Edward whole. You are as beautiful as he described, and even more charming that than I imagined. I can see why you captured his heart when no one else could; you are his true soul mate."

I laughed to myself, remembering the stunned look on Bella's face at the unexpected compliment from Tanya and the bright blush that followed her words.

Angela made it safely to her position up front and now, my beautiful wife was gliding down the aisle. Her smile was radiant as she walked toward me, her eyes never leaving mine. I loved her more than words could ever express. Until I met her, had been content with my human life, but now, even as a vampire with my silent heart, I was truly alive. Rose must have thought something funny because she winked at Edward and he began chuckling softly. As much as they fought, they loved each other deeply and would always watch out for one another.

Alice skipped down the aisle next; her smile so wide I thought her cheeks might burst. She waved at the guests as she made her way to the front and as she passed Renee, she handed her an extra handkerchief, probably seeing quite a few tears in her future. After blowing a kiss to her husband, Alice settled beside Rosalie and through her unwavering smile said, "_Behave Emmett or I will gladly toss your ashes into the wind."_

"_Love you too, sis."_ I whispered back just as the music changed to the 'Wedding March' and Bella started to come into view.

Charlie looked really uncomfortable in his tuxedo, tugging on the collar of his shirt just before he started down the aisle with a nervous Bella clinging to his arm. Bella was absolutely stunning in her wedding dress, with her thin veil over her face; she was truly a vision as she glided towards us clutching a small bouquet for freesia in her hands. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she stepped onto the wooden runner and began making her way to her husband-to-be.

When Edward saw Bella, he took a small step backward as if he had lost his balance, but I knew his emotions had finally gotten the better of him. He stood perfectly still, his smile growing bigger with each step she took toward him. The deep, abiding love he felt for her was written all over his face. His eyes sparkled and he reflexively put his hand over his heart when Bella looked up at him from under her veil and smiled.

"_Easy Edward, move slowly down to her, and breathing would be good…"_ I thought to myself, knowing that Edward would be listening.

"What did I do to deserve someone so, exquisite?" Edward wondered softly.

"_Well, you have put up with Emmett all these years_," Jasper hissed. "_That has to count for something_."

All the vampires in attendance covered their mouths to hide their laughter, while Bella's guest looked at them then began whispering amongst themselves trying to find out what joke they missed out on.

Charlie and a blushing Bella made it safely down the aisle and nervously stood in front of me as the final notes of the melody hung in the air. Renee blew her nose loudly, the tears falling freely from her eyes at this point, while poor Phil dug through her purse, supposedly searching for yet another handkerchief.

I cleared my throat and in a very official voice began the ceremony. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

Charlie looked over at Bella and whispered, "Her…her mother and I do." He raised her veil and swept it over her head, bringing Bella's glowing face into full view for the first time.

A loud rush of air escaped Edward's lungs as he gazed upon his bride's rosy cheeks, the way her hair was pulled back with just a few strands hanging loosely around her face and her full lips which were painted a deep shade of red. She looked magnificent and Edward stood there, for the first time in almost a hundred years, completely dumbfounded.

I gave him a gentle nudge and he moved closer so Charlie could place Bella's hand in his. Edward snapped out of his reverie and proudly stepped forward and shook Charlie's outstretched hand.

"Just remember, if you ever hurt my baby, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it." Charlie whispered to Edward as he placed Bella's hands into Edward's. Snickers erupted from the Cullen side of the church while Renee's eyebrows furrowed, trying to catch a bit of what Charlie was saying to Edward.

"Dad!" Bella growled as she glared at Charlie.

"I'm your dad Bells, I'll always look out for you," he said loud enough for Edward to hear, but then he bent his head and whispered into Bella's ear. "Don't tell him, but he's beginning to grow on me."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling and Edward absolutely beamed, knowing he was finally starting to win Charlie over.

"I love you, dad." Bella gave his hand one last squeeze, and then Charlie took his seat.

Edward stared at Bella for a second, not saying anything.

"Edward?" Bella whispered trying to break him out of his trance.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on and I can't believe that I get to spend eternity with you. I will love you forever, Bella." Edward was so overwhelmed by his emotions; Jasper did his best to calm him down so we could get the ceremony started.

I whispered to the bride and groom, "_Um, that's nice and all Edward, but we aren't to that part in the wedding yet. How about you two come stand up here and let me do my thing. I did spend 2 hours of intensive 'online training' to become a certified minister, at least let me show you what I learned_." I winked at Bella who took a deep breath and finally started to relax.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, and in the presence of these witnesses, both the living," I looked at Bella's side of the aisle, "and those who have passed on," I turned to our side of the aisle to see the vampires trying to contain their laughter, "to join together Edward and Isabella in the bond of matrimony. This bond is eternal, never ending, for all the days of your lives."

Then I added only loud enough for Bella and Edward, and every vampire to hear, "_And just remember that there will be a lot of days in your lives, so Edward, you better not get on your wife's bad side, trust me, I'm speaking from experience here."_

Bella laughed and Edward gave me a warning glare. I glanced over at Esme and saw that she had her handkerchief up over her mouth, hiding her smile. Alice rolled her eyes at me and Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"Isabella…" I began, "do you come here of your own free will to marry this man, _I mean vampire_?"

The groom's side snorted in laughter, while Renee and others on the bride's side began glaring across the aisle at them.

She cracked a smile, "I do."

"And Edward do you come here of your own free will to marry this woman, _this woman whom you initially wanted to kill that is…_" That last comment earned a growl from Edward, but Bella was giggling so I knew I was fine.

"I do."

"May the promises you make to one another, be lived out to the end of your lives." I lowered my head and whispered, "_And again, I remind you that when you're a vampire, your 'whole life' is a really long time so you better make sure you really mean everything you say up here or you might end up doing the laundry, forever_."

"_And detailing the car, don't forget about that one, Emmett."_ Rosalie said at vampire speed through her dazzling smile.

"_She tried to sneak obey in there one time too, luckily I caught that, or I would have been in really big trouble,"_ I snickered and Rosalie gave an unrepentant shrug.

"_Children…"_ Carlisle warned from the seats, nodding his head just a fraction of an inch in Renee's direction. She was perched on the edge of her seat, watching us intently.

"Today, Isabella and Edward welcome you, their family and friends _and some really annoying kids from school_. Each of you has given something of yourself into their lives. It is fitting then that you share in this celebration of their commitment to each other and to their lives joined in marriage, _and_ _eventually, in_ _venom_. Will the first couple come forward to say a few words about the happy couple?"

Bella and Edward froze, I didn't tell them about this part of the ceremony, Alice wanted it to be a surprise which was next to impossible with Edward around, but everyone was very careful around him. Edward took Bella's hand and they sat down in two of the white wooden chairs that were set up side by side, as Carlisle and Esme made their way up to the podium.

Alice handed Bella a handkerchief and whispered, "You'll need this," then scurried back to her position beside Rosalie.

"Esme and I are so blessed. Over the years, we have received gift after gift from God and it started the day Edward came into my life. He has grown into such a wonderful man and the main reason for that is, …Bella. Before he met her, he existed, but he never really lived the life he was given. The day she stumbled into Forks, was the beginning of his life in many ways."

Everyone chuckled when Carlisle mentioned Bella 'stumbling', but Bella turned her usual shade of red then leaned her head on Edward's shoulder as he rubbed her hand lovingly.

Esme sighed, "Seeing Edward and Bella together, fills my heart with such joy, that some days I think it might burst. The love between them is palpable."

Jasper nodded his head vigorously in agreement and mumbled, "Amen," making Edward laugh.

"Carlisle and I want to welcome you to our family Bella, and not only do you complete Edward, but you complete our family, now and forever." Esme blew the happy couple a kiss with Carlisle still at her side, then returned to their seats.

Charlie and Renee headed up to the front next. Renee flung her arms around Bella and hugged her as she passed her chair. Charlie tugged on Renee's arm and got her to release the bride, and then the two of them stood at the podium, looking out over the sea of people in attendance.

Renee adjusted the microphone height then launched into her speech. "My baby is getting married!" she screeched, her voice cutting through the crowd, making a number of people jump, while the rest simply snickered at her exuberance.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe this day is here already, but I knew the first time I met Edward that he was in deeplydeeply in love with my daughter, so this was… inevitable. I told Bella once, when she and Edward came to Jacksonville, that they were more serious about each other than I had expected. I knew it then, like I know it now, that they were made for each other." Renee glanced at the happy couple, and smiled when she saw Bella leaning on Edward, with an embarrassed grin on her face as Edward looked adoringly at Bella, like she was the only woman in the world.

"I mean, look at the two of them now, they both have the same pale skin, they have the same, old soul and Edward looks at her like he wants to take a bite out of her every time he sees her," coughs and giggles erupted from the Cullen side of the churchaisle. Edward snaps snapped to attention and Bella hides hid her face in her hands. "It's fine honey, don't be embarrassed, you two will be married soon, he can bite ya' all he wants!"

I looked at Rosie and watched her and Alice exchange giggles, while Aro and Marcus clapped loudly from their seats and shouted, "Here, here!"

"So, all I can say is that I'm very happy that the two of you found one another and I wish you an eternity of love."

Charlie stepped in front of Renee and took a deep breath, obviously uncomfortable speaking to a crowd. "Um, well, I just wanted to say that I was happy when Bella decided to move in with me a few years ago, and I loved every minute that I got to spend with her. The Cullens are good people and I'm glad to know that Bella is marrying into such a fine family; a family who will love her as one of their own, and watch out for her, even when I can't."

Carlisle and Esme nodded their heads at Charlie in appreciation of his kind words.

"Edward," Charlie shifted nervously. "I'm sorry I've given you a hard time lately, I just feel like I'm losing her or that I have to say good bye soon, and I'm not quite ready to give her up yet. I know you love her, I know you will protect her, and I do know that _you_ are the best man for her."

When Charlie and Renee returned to their seats, an exuberant Alice bounced up to the podium where she was met by Jasper, who was desperately trying to calm her down, to no avail.

"Oh, lord..." Edward mumbled to Bella who was biting her lip to keep from laughing as she watched Alive vibrate at the podium.

Alice grinned at the happy couple, "I told you so," she said in a sing song voice then winked at them. "Never bet against me." Jasper put a hand on her shoulder in a futile effort to calm his wife. "I know Bella and Edward are supposed to make vows to each other today, but I would like to make some vows of my own," she bounced in place with excitement.

"Oh, no," Bella whispered as her nails dug into Edward's hand, her eyes like saucers.

"I, Alice Cullen, vow before God, and these witnesses that I will teach, assist, and guide Bella down a path to better fashion and makeup. I will show her the ways of the high heel and how to safely navigate the world in them. I will also make sure she has a subscription to all the more popular fashion magazines and we will take a girls trip to Paris once a year, no boys allowed," she said pointedly to Edward who rolled his eyes and smirked.

_Make sure you've got plenty of cash in the bank__ that week Ed; the girls like to test the 'unlimited credit line' on those little black cards they love so much._ I taunted him in my mind then watched his eyebrow arch in amusement when he heard me, a small smile playing on his face.

"Alice," Jasper whispered, "I think that's good don't you?"

"Oh, one more, I promise to love honor and cherish Bella as a true sister, none of this sister sister-in in-law stuff, we are _blood_ sisters as far as I'm concerned, for as long as we both shall live." She made a little curtsey in Bella's direction and smiled.

Renee glanced over at Phil and muttered, "_Blood_ sister?" Phil just shrugged in response.

"Alice is far more eloquent than I am, but let me just say that I'm glad Bella came along, she made Edward lighted lightenup, which was a very welcomed change. And Bella, good luck living with him, he can be kind of moody sometimes, I would know."

Edward just silently shook his head at Jasper and smiled. Bella placed a kiss on Edward's cheek and patted his hand whispering, "_I love you anyway, my moody vampire husband_." She blushed when she heard the laughs coming again from the groom's side, reminded yet again, of the power of vampire hearing.

Jasper became serious, "Edward, you are a very lucky man. You have found the love that you have always longed for with Bella. Cherish it my brother, for all eternity, because it truly is the greatest gift you will ever receive." Jasper placed a quick kiss on Alice's head, and then led her back to her position next to Rosalie before he went back to his station up front.

"_It's just a regular love fest for you two, isn't it?"_ I whispered behind them as I smiled then wrapped me my hand around Rosalie's and led her to the podium with me chuckling the entire way.

"_Emmett…"_ The warning came from half the vampires in attendance, including the groom.

"_So do I tell the story about the time Tanya tried to seduce him and he hid in his room for two weeks OR the one about how he used to go sit in Bella's bedroom as she slept, decisions, decisions…"_ I teased in my head, just to torture Edward as I stroked my chin thoughtfully.

Edward tensed up in his seat and Bella began fidgeting with her dress nervously, waiting to see exactly what I was going to say.

Instead, I decided to make them both wait and let Rosalie go first. "So I guess this is the part where I get up here and say something flowery and wonderful about Bella and Edward right? Problem is I don't do flowery…"

Edward cursed under his breath.

Rosalie smiled at Bella, "but I can do honesty… and I honestly believe Bella and Edward are perfect for one another and I fully support them not only in their decision to marry, but their decision to be together, _forever_."

Tears of joy and relief started streaming down Bella's face. Edward handed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes with as Rosalie continued.

"I know I am not the easiest person to live with…" snorts and giggles came from the groom's side which were quickly stifled by Rosalie's angry glare. "And yet, Bella never gave up on me, no matter how rotten I was to her, she was always kind and extended an olive branch. So, it is my pleasure to say to you, Bella….Welcome to the family. I am proud to call you a Cullen."

Bella jumped up and ran over to Rosalie and hugged her with all her human might. The two remained in an embrace, whispering to one another until I just couldn't stand it any longer.

I cleared my throat loudly, "Um, Rosalie, I think Edward's getting a little jealous, with you hugging his wife bride and all, so how about you put Bella down and let me give _my_ little speech now, honey."

Rose gave Bella one last hug then sent her dashing back to her groom's awaiting arms.

"Now that all the hugging is over, I just wanted to tell you about the day Edward first laid eyes on Bella…"

"_Emmett…."_

"_Don't you dare…"_

"_I will kill you…"_

"_You can't be that stupid"_

"_Son,"_

"_Ashes to the wind…"_

Voices began hitting me with verbal threats of bodily harm from every direction. I tried to hide my smile, but this was just too much fun.

"So we were at school, as many of you know. As a matter of fact, Mike, you probably remember this; Bella was sitting with you that day wasn't she?" I heard Alice snort when Mike turned bright red and slowly nodded his head.

"Then Eddie here saw her and swooped in and stole her heart. _Okay, so really he wanted to kill her, but stole her heart sounded better don't you think_?"

Edward froze in his seat, waiting for the humiliation to begin, and I was more than happy to oblige.

"He came home from school that day and all we heard was Bella this and Bella that… he just couldn't stop talking about her. Jasper, do you remember how emotional he was too?"

Jasper chuckled, "His emotions were definitely all over the place, one minute he was smitten the next he was ready to _kill_ someone, as I recall."

The groom's side laughed out loud, all in on the little joke. Renee looked over at them like they were completely insane this time, then looked at Bella and whirled her finger in circles beside her temple to express her feelings about the other guests.

Bella was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, Edward definitely wanted to kill someone that day, don't worry Mike, it wasn't you, even though you were flirting pretty shamelessly with Bella as I recall…"

Mikes eyes get got huge and Jessica elbowed him in the chest then began pouting beside him. He tried to put his arm around her, but she just slapped his hand away and leaned into Bella's Cousin George who was the unfortunate soul sitting on the other side of Jessica.

"There were life or death decision to be made before Edward and Bella reached this point." Audible gasps went through the crowd from both sides. Jasper took a step toward me like he was contemplating tackling me and dragging me from the podium.

_As if…._

I continued, "Would she kill him for tricking her into going to the prom, would he be able to catch her every single time she tripped and keep her from serious injury, and would they survive telling Charlie they were getting married…" Finally, with that, Bella's side erupted into laughter and Charlie grinned proudly from the front row.

"Now with all the matters of life or death decided, we are here to celebrate the commitment that these two are willing to make, to join their lives together for all eternity…." I glanced in their direction and saw Bella looking affectionately at Edward, who had a wide smile on his normally serious face. Feeling emotional myself, I couldn't help but get a little sappy. "And I for one feel very blessed to be here today, to not only witness their union, but to be the one who they chose to…" A wicked grin spread across my face and sappy Emmett was gone. "….put the eternal shackles of love on my dear brother! Now let's get these guys married!"

With a loud clap of my hands, I ended my speech, and the guests all gave a little cheer of enthusiasm at their impending nuptials. Bella and Edward rose to their feet, their hands clasped together instinctively as they stood before me ready to make it official.

"_Deep breath, this won't hurt a bit_," I smirked at them.

Jasper moved beside me and carefully put the two tiny gold bands into my hand. They were simple, but heavy, and strong much like the love Bella and Edward shared. No holes, nothing fragile about them, just a sturdy, lasting reminder of their vows and of their love.

"These rings are a symbol of the unending love that these two share. The moment they met, they began this journey together and from this day on, they will continue together, side by side, as equals, for all time. May they be blessed with every one of the gifts they so rightfully deserve. May their love grow over time, may their love endure all things and may they never part, even in death."

I took the larger of the two rings and placed it on Bella's trembling palm. I wrapped my cold hand around hers and gave it an encouraging squeeze. The smile she gave me was one full of love and pride, melting my heart.

"Isabella, it's time for you to say your vows to Edward as you put the ring on his finger."

Her tear filled eyes were pinned on Edward, unable to look away from her soon to be husband. Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she started, "Edward, take this ring as a symbol of my never ending love for you. May it be a reminder that I will stand beside you, forever, as your partner, your wife, your _equal_," her eyebrow cocked just a millimeter for emphasis on the word equal, making the vampires again stifle their laughter and Edward give his head a tiny nod of agreement to his bride.. "With this ring I wed you, and commit my life, _and death_, to you forever." She smiled as she held his hands and began to work the ring onto his hand.

The ring easily slid up Edward's finger, and his eyes left Bella's face for the first time since they stepped before me so he could look down with pride at his wedding ring. He drew a steadying breath into his lungs then turned to take the small gold band from my palm.

"_Nice jewelry Eddie…"_ I teased in my thoughts, but Edward could only smile, he was too ecstatic to let my teasing bother him in the least bit.

Edward winked at me as he took the ring, and then held Bella's hand delicately in his own. I could tell by the way he looked at her that she was truly the most precious thing in the world to him, and he would never let anything happen to her.

"Bella," he sighed, his voice quivering as he tried to reign in his overwhelmed emotions.

Jasper did what he could, to help our brother calm down so he could continue without embarrassing himself by sobbing or something girlie like that, which I for one, would never let him live down.

Edward gave and an appreciative nod in Jasper's direction and began again, "Bella, take this ring as a symbol of my never ending love for you. I love you for your strength, your loyalty, your generosity, your spirit and your _mind_," the corner of his mouth twitched and Aro's laughter rang out in the distance. "May it be a reminder that I will stand beside you, forever, as your partner, your husband, your _equal."_ He gave her hand a squeeze understanding how much being considered equals meant to his wife. "With this ring I wed you, and commit _myself_ to you, forever."

Bella turned her attention to her hand, her eyes sparkling with joy as she looked down at the ring on her finger. She watched the light dance off the facets of her engagement ring and light up the new gold wedding band beneath it. When she looked up at Edward, her smile was radiant, full of love and excitement.

"Isabella and Edward, you have exchanged vows and rings, and consented to marry in the presence of your family and friends. By the power vested in me by I now pronounce you _vampire_ husband and _almost vampire_ wife."

Bella and Edward looked up at me with pointed glares, while Rosalie hissed, "_Kiss….."_

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Edward, you can kiss her!"

Whistles and wild applause broke out from both sides of the aisle as they kissed one another. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Edward's neck had pulled him down to her. Edward leaned in, making Bella arch her back as they remained, deeply locked in their first kiss as husband and wife for a rather long time.

"_Hey lover boy, you gonna let the bride come up for air or what?"_

Reluctantly, Edward pulled his lips away from hers and they stood, with their foreheads pressed against together whispering "I love you's" privately to one another.

"What we have joined here today, let no man, _woman, vampire, werewolf, immortal being…. or alien_, put asunder."

Bella looked up at me and mouthed a silent _Thank you, Emmett_ and placed her hand over her heart, her eyes full of happiness and love. Edward smiled and turned his bride to the awaiting crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present you with Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." My hands clapped together just as the recessional music began playing. Edward scooped Bella up in his arms and hurried her down the aisle and into the house for a moment alone with his new bride. Her squeals of delight were more beautiful than any music ever composed.

I extended an elbow to my wife and she happily wrapped her arm in mine as we walked toward the white tent that was along the side of the yard, where we would be holding the reception. Alice and Jasper followed behind laughing and waving to everyone, sharing in the infectious merriment of the day.

As the guest milled around, Edward and Bella finally emerged from the house, happier than we had ever seen either of them. Renee wrapped her arms around Bella with so much force; she nearly tackled her daughter to the ground. Fortunately, Edward was there and kept the pair on their feet. Phil and Charlie shook hands with Edward while the two women laughed and whispered amongst themselves.

When the music started in the tent, Renee released Bella and went to play hostess to the other guests. Carlisle and Esme were the next to congratulate the happy couple, their faces beaming with pride at their son and their newest daughter. Alice and Jasper joined the growing crowd. Bella laughed as Alice began touching up her makeup and hair rather than talking to her.

Rosalie gave my arm a gentle tug, "Come on let's go congratulate the happy couple."

The events of the day made me remember the day Rosalie and I were married, the first time. All the overwhelming love and adoration I had for my wife then, has only gotten stronger over the years never waning in the least. As we too joined in the conversation I made a silent prayer that Bella and Edward have a long and happy life together, an eternal life together.

"Renee is convinced there was some inside joke she was missing out on through the entire ceremony. She even said after the wedding to 'watch out for those old Italian guys' she apparently doesn't trust them as far as she can throw them." Bella was snickering as she told Carlisle.

When she realized we were standing there too, her smile widened. "Emmett," she ran over and threw herself into my arms, her tiny feet dangling in the air as she clung to my neck. "Thank you for everything… I was so nervous, but you made sure I laughed and smiled. I love you big brother." She squeezed my neck with all her human might.

I glanced over at Edward and asked permission, "May I?"

Edward laughed, "You may now kiss the bride, Emmett."

As my lips met my new sister's soft cheek, the heartwarming laughter of my family danced through the air around us sending a strange calm through me. I wondered why I felt so at peace, my life hadn't changed today, other than gaining a sister, but then it became clear. Esme said it earlier….

The Cullen family was finally complete.

oxoxoxoxo

_**Awwwww... just a little gift to get you through the next day. I have on other one shot I'm throwing up later, Dr. Dover will return one last time!**_


End file.
